


The 7 Mysterious Ghosts of Hope's Peak

by NagitoNoodles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angie and Nagito are best buds, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Chiaki wingwomen, Cussing, Despair, Everyone in that class are friends, Evil Nagito at some point, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Ghost Nagito, Hajime catchs feelings quick, Hajime is a flirty shit sometimes, Hajime is the ultimate hope, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Hinata Hajime Swears, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), I don't know-, I have posted 3 stories and I don't even know how to tag smh, I mean Nagito doesn't know anyone cause he's like a ghost but ya!, It starts off sweet but only goes downhill from there, Junko tries to do things, Kamukura Izuru Doesn't Exist, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina Week 2021, M/M, Maybe a little tho, Murder, My stories will always be fucked up in some way, Nagito has ghosts friends, Nagito is easily flustered, Nagito is not obsessed with hope, No never mind a lot bad, Okay maybe a little bad, Panic Attacks, Rape Mentions, Some fucked up things, Top Hinata Hajime, Wtf sorry should I put that tag?, Yo this sounds so dark but trust me it isn't gonna be that bad-, a tiny bit inspired, cause why not?, later on lots of cussing I mean, like always, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagitoNoodles/pseuds/NagitoNoodles
Summary: "I got my wish!" In excitement, she said, a wide, warming smile plastered on her face as her cheeks were dusted with a baby pink blush. Komaeda gave a tender smile and began to speak."Do tell!" He floated around her before landing on the ground in front of her. Chiaki glanced at Hinata and then Komaeda and smirked."I was going to wish for a new gaming setup, but...I wish for you," The gamer pointed at Komaeda. "To be attached to him," Chiaki pointed to Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	1. Meeting a Ghost

"Hinata, you have been dozing off more than often…" Chiaki said, her game console placed beside her. Hinata stumbled a little and looked at her. 

"O-Oh ya, I just have been...well bored." He deadpanned, scratching his neck nervously. Chiaki gave a murderous gaze of suspicion before lifting her console, directing her focus back to her game. Suddenly, she placed her game console in her pink kitty bag slung over her shoulder and fixated her gaze on Hinata. 

"Wanna hear something interesting?" She said with her signature gentle smile. Hinata returned to favor and nodded, looking for anything to cure his crippling boredom. 

"Heard of the supernatural?" She asked, startling Hinata a bit. 

Since when was she into ghosts?

"Ya duh...who hasn't." Hinata retorted in a sassy tone making Chiaki groan. Hinata only rolled his eyes.

"This boredom must be killing you. Anyways, I heard there are ghosts in this school and how to summon them by upperclassmen." The gamer spoke, a tint of excitement in her usually tiresome voice. Hinata smiled. If it made Chiaki happy, then it must be somewhat interesting. Still, ghosts didn't exist, and there certainly weren't a way to summon them. At least he hoped there wasn't.

"Chiaki," Hinata began to speak, his eyes narrowed. "There aren't such things as ghosts." 

Chiaki huffed, crossing her arms, obviously mad at the previous statement. "Well, I believe in them. Say, if there is no such thing, let's summon one at break time." She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes as her soft smile contradicted her words. Hinata frowned at the girl but soon complied with a slow and reluctant nod. Chiaki smiled a warming smile at him before waving off to go to class. 

"Chiaki!" Hinata shouted. "I'm in the same class as you!" He ran close behind her. 

…

"You ready to summon a ghost?" Chiaki nudged Hajime slightly in the arm. Hinata groaned annoyance.

"What even is this rumor?" The brunette asked in a distressed tone making Chiaki roll her eyes. 

"The upperclassman said we have to go to the 53rd room then put a bottle of Grape Panta on the desk. Then we have to proceed to say the name 'Ouma' three times. Soon a spirit will emerge and drink the beverage and-" Chiaki was cut short by an annoyed Hajime. 

"It's not true. I know that." He said, stopping his tracks and crossing his arms. Chiaki harshly fought back by tightly grasping his wrist and pulling him to the nearby vending machine. 

They stood in front of the vending machine—Chiaki with a beaming smile and Hinata with an irritated scowl. 

"Buy a Panta." The girl demanded in a threatening tone making Hinata shiver. Once Hinata grasped his confidence to retort his friend, he shot down the demand. 

"No." 

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, fine." The boy gave in and harshly yanked the money held in his best friend's hand and put it in the dollar slot, making sure not to wrinkle the dollar. Soon a can of grape Panta came rolling out and landed in the tray. Hinata grabbed the icy cold drink in his hands and began to walk side by side with Chiaki. 

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted. So after he drinks the beverage, he will reveal himself. He will then scan you of your lies. If you pass his scan, he will let you live and grant you a wish. If you don't, you will die in his hands." Chiaki muttered the last part loud enough for only Hinata to hear. 

"How spooky." Hinata monotoned and waved his hands for dramatic effect. Chiaki punched him in the shoulder before talking again. 

"Let's go. The 53rd classroom is right there." Chiaki pointed to the far end of the hallway where the 53rd classroom stood. The two friends jogged to the classroom. Hinata slightly elbowed the door, making it creek and open a slit. The two pushed their way through the rustic door and sat the Panta down on a wooden desk. The classroom looked near-abandoned. Now that Hinata thought about it, no person dared go in the classroom, but he did hear several rumors about it. Sure, he never cared for them, but he never thought he would be doing this- 

"Now what?" 

"We chant 'Ouma' three times," Chiaki said in an evident tone. Hinata grudgingly complied and repeated the name with his friend three times. 

"See, nothing happened-" Hinata looked at Chiaki, who had a nearly terrified visage on her face. He whipped around to see the can of Panta being lifted off the desk and drank, the dark purple liquid dropping in a waterfall into what he guessed was the apparition's mouth. He stumbled back, eyes wide in shock, his mouth agape. 

No, no no no no no NO. Ghosts don't exist! They never did and NEVER will!

"Nishishi...You looked scared!" A pale purple-haired boy soon floated in front of them. He had a checkered scarf tied around his sickly pale neck and white clothes with several multi-colored buttons. 

"Thanks for the Panta! Anyways, I assume you summoned me for...what was it? That test of lies?" The mysterious ghost asked childishly. Chiaki could only give a shaky nod in response. The boy soon motioned for the friends to come closer to him as he delicately placed one hand on each of their chests near their heart. The ghost closed his eyes with a more serious expression and murmured something under his breath.

"Hm...clear!" He shouted in an excited tone. Hinata felt a nervous smile of fear tug at his lips. Does that mean he gets to live? Wait didn't he get a wish? Soon Chiaki's sleepy voice took Hinata out of his thoughts.

"Don't we get a wish?" Chiaki spoke with pure excitement, making Hinata groan at her analytics. 

"Yep~!" The boy sang delighted. "I can't grant you it though...we need to find the leader to do that!" The spirit gracefully floated right in Hinata's face and gingerly tapped his nose with a smile. 

"Follow me~!" and with that, the thrilled ghost hastily floated down the hall, motioning for the two bewildered students to follow him. Chiaki rushed out of the classroom, her pink hair swishing as she followed the intriguing ghost. Hinata hesitantly followed after her, still horror-struck by the event. 

I wish I was home...


	2. The Leader

"Here it is!" The small ghost approached the library doors. He just stood there, mischievous, grinning at the structure. Chiaki looked at him with a confused expression while Hinata just sighed. 

"You going in?" Hinata pointed to the door, his lips forming a pout. The boy huffed before swinging open the doors, making a fairly large book drop with a thud. He entered the library in a hurry and hastily floated over to a dropped book. Then he started shouting, floating around the gigantic library's caverns leaving Hinata and Chiaki standing at the doorway. 

"Komaeda-Chan! There you are!" The boy screamed behind a bookshelf, earning a startled reaction from the two students. 

"What?" A new mysterious voice spoke. Hinata and Chiaki perked up at the raspy voice and started hesitantly walking into the library. Hinata ambled around the archives of books, leaving behind Chiaki and trying to find their new ghost friend. That's when he found the familiar spirit, but to his demise, he couldn't see anyone else. The spirit spun around and floated behind Hinata, gingerly placing a hand on his left shoulder. 

"This is Hinata-Chan. I'm not sure where Nanami-Chan is, but they need to be granted a wish." Their ghost friend spoke a wide grin plastered on their face

"I know their name." The voice spoke with a small amused chuckle. Soon a transparent figure made themself clear to the two students. He was about the same age as them, which relieved the students. 

He had wavy and what could only be described as marshmallow-like white hair that descended into a light pink at the end. He had a green coat with cherry red squares on the shoulders and drawstrings that were slightly uneven. Under the coat was a tintless shirt with a mysterious red marking on it. A silver chain was dangling off his black pants, and Hinata could only stare in awe as his greyish green eyes had a playful glint.

Soon Hinata felt a pair of hands gently smack his face. He looked down in a shocked expression to see Chiaki with a smirk.

Chiaki could smirk? And when did she even get here?

"Looks like you like the new ghost~" She playfully whispered in Hinata's ear, making Hinata lightly blush. He elbowed her in the arm before speaking up.

"We need a wish." Hinata sternly spoke, glaring directly at who he assumed was Komaeda. Komaeda pouted before giving a scoff.

"Jee, calm down a little, Ultimate Hope. Don't be going around getting all cocky." The spirit spoke in an irritated tone and directed his gaze to the other ghost. Hinata furrowed his brow.

K, he might be pretty. But he's rude-

"Why couldn't you just give them a wish." Komaeda landed on the ground and put his hands in his pockets with a frown. The other ghost only shrugged before responding.

"Wanted to annoy you." The purple hair boy smirked at Komaeda, making Komaeda lightly smack the other ghost in the back of the head. 

"Fine, I'll grant them a wish." Komaeda sighed. Hinata was about to make a comment when he got cut off.

"No, you can't wish for more wishes." The ghost deadpanned. 

The brunette muttered a quick insult, Chiaki giving a low giggle. Soon the fluffy-haired spirit leaped back in the air, floating, and made his way in between the two students placing a hand on their shoulders. Soon Chiaki perked up and turned her head facing the ghost. Hinata and Komaeda looked at her wide-eyed before Komaeda smiled, clapping his hands. 

"I got my wish!" In excitement, she said, a wide, warming smile plastered on her face as her cheeks were dusted with a baby pink blush. Komaeda gave a tender smile and began to speak. 

"Do tell!" He floated around her before landing on the ground in front of her. Chiaki glanced at Hinata and then Komaeda and smirked.

"I was going to wish for a new gaming setup, but...I wish for you," The gamer pointed at Komaeda. "To be attached to him," Chiaki pointed to Hinata. 

Hinata and Komaeda both stared at the girl wide-eyed. They both started to panic, Hinata a little more than the other. The other ghost just stood there, watching the scene with a massive grin. Komaeda, slightly shaking, put his hands in his pockets and looked at Chiaki with a worrisome expression. 

"Are you completely sure about this..?" He asked, a bead of sweat going down his forehead. Chiaki only nodded with a determined look in her eyes. Komaeda soon put his hands in a prayer-like formation sighed.

"I take your wish as granted." Soon, a light white light formed in his hands before dying down again. Hinata glared at Chiaki.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hinata yelled. Chiaki only gave a slight smile and a little yawn. 

"You seemed to be fawning over him when he appeared, so I made you guys stuck together." Hinata only groaned, fuming with anger, and glared at the ghost, who had an alarmed expression. 

"Well, do you have a wish?" The ghost said reluctantly, not wanting the deal with the furious ultimate in front of him. Hinata furrowed his brow and jabbed a finger in the ghost's chest. 

"Make me unstuck with you, obviously!" Hinata yelled. Komaeda only responded with a smug smile. He narrowed his eyes and swatted the hand away before shrugging aimlessly. 

"Can't do that." He responded simply, his panicked expression turning into a smug one. 

"And why is that?!" Hinata retorted, putting his hands on his hips and glaring in the ghost's direction.

"It would interfere with her wish." He simply stated. He then started floating over to the furious male. The ghost swished behind him before cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Well, see you, Komaeda-chan!" The purple-haired ghost quickly hurried out of the room, waving bye to what Hinata could only assume was his friend. 

"Well, let's get to class, everyone," Chiaki's groggy voice interrupted Komaeda and Hinata's argument. "And Komaeda, you are coming with," Chiaki said, walking out of the library.

"Not like I had a choice."


	3. The school day

Komaeda floated behind the two ultimates throughout the hall. 

"Hm, I haven't been out of the library in a long time…" Komada said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he looked around the hallway. Chiaki looked at him with a small smile and chuckle. Hinata sighed before curiously asking a question to the ghost.

"Why haven't you been out..?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. He made sure it was quiet so no one in the busy hall would notice him talking. Komaeda looked at him with a closed-eyed smile and clapped his hands.

"Glad you asked! It's a tad bit dangerous due to a certain thing going on with her." His eyes darkened as his face turned emotionless with the mention of her, making Hinata and Chiaki both worry. Hinata was the first to speak up. Hinata didn't feel like prying into the 'her' situation, given how Komaeda reacted when it was uttered. 

"Hey, Nagito, you'll be fine, right?" Hinata asked the ghost. Komaeda was stuck with him for who knows how long; he might as well care for him. Komaeda flashed a carefree smile and nodded. Chiaki gave an understanding nod before rushing off to classroom 43. 

"See you, Hinata and Komaeda!" She whispered Komaeda's name, making sure not to draw attention to herself. Komaeda then landed on the ground and shifted to Hinata's side before glancing at him.

"Sooo~ what class you got?" Komaeda asked in a sing-songy voice. He was obviously excited to be out of the library, making Hinata smile before responding. 

"I'm going to homeroom with Mr. Saihara," Hinata paused before continuing. "He's interesting, to say the least. Mrs. Akamatsu always comes in and helps at times, which is really fun." Hinata uttered, coming closer to his homeroom, which was at the end of the hall. Komaeda seemed excited by this and zoomed along the hallway, leaving Hinata behind him. Hinata hastily ran after him, wondering where the hell was the ghost going.

Soon, Komaeda leaped into the air floating once again to present classroom 56. Hinata sprinted next to him, bending his knees and panting, trying to regain his breath. 

"How...huff...did...puff...you know...huff...where to go…?" Hinata panted, desperately trying to regain his lost breath. Komaeda only laughed at the brunette before zooming in the classroom, Hinata strolling in after. 

"Hey, Hajime!" The brunette's friend Kazuichi Soda shouted, waving his hand frantically in the air in an attempt to say hi. Hinata gave a sheepish smile before giving a small wave back and returning to his seat.  
"What do you do in this class…?" The ghost floated around Hinata in a circular motion before sitting down on the edge of Hinata's desk. 

"Eh, nothing really...just talking about grades and such." Hinata frowned, propping his chin in his palms. 

"Speaking of which, my grades are shit-" Hinata groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes and resting his head on his desk. 

"Seriously? The Ultimate Hope and bad grades don't go together." Komaeda raised his finger and waved it around as if he was scolding a child. Hinata, irritated by the action, banged his head gently to the desk. Komaeda looked down at him, startled. 

"Hinata-Kun! Don't do that! You're going to get hurt!" Komaeda ushered the student who just swatted him away. 

"Stop worrying, Ko. I'm fine." Hinata took a large breath and exhaled, making Komaeda feel slightly more relaxed. Then the cogwheels in Komaeda's brain started churning.

He called me Ko…

Komaeda then furiously blushed as he desperately tried to hide his face with his hands. Hinata looked up to see a furiously blushing ghost, miserably failing to try and hide his face. Hinata slightly laughed at Komaeda's analytics, making Komaeda give a childish pout.

He looked cute while pouting...WAIT HINATA NO-

Hinata started to panic as a red blush rose to his cheeks. Did he really just think Komaeda looked cute? 

Komaeda then looked over to Hinata and, in an instant, dismissed all his troubles and concentrated on a flustered Hinata. 

"Hinata! Have you gotten sick?" The ghost leaped off the desk and floated around Hinata checking his temperature with his hand. Surprisingly, unlike Hinata would've thought, the ghosts' hands were just the right temperature. Soon interrupting the current situation the spirit and student were in, Mr. Saihara walked in, Mrs. Akamatsu walking in shortly after. Komaeda fixated his gaze on the two teachers in front of him. Who Komaeda could only assume was Mr. Saihara had a black tuxedo with navy-colored hair and golden-brown eyes. 

"Isn't that a little much for just school?" Komaeda whispered into Hinata's ear, making the student giggle.

"That's just how Mr. Saihara dresses," Hinata responded with a smile.  
"But compared to who I assume is Mrs. Akamatsu, he is way too formal." Komaeda wasn't wrong. Mrs. Akamatsu had a regular black blazer and light pink dress shirt underneath, which didn't compare to the tux and tie Mr. Saihara was wearing. 

"Ya, I know, it's a little...weird...but they are our teachers, so there is nothing we can do about it." The ghost nodded, knowing better than to interrupt the brunette in his studies. He circled back around to sit on Hinata's desk. Hinata didn't really mind; as long as his ghost companion didn't interrupt him, everything would be fine. Soon Mr. Saihara started to talk about the lesson, but to Hinata's demise, he already had dozed off by then. 

…

"So, Mr. Hinata, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Saihara asked. Komaeda looked over to the sleeping Hinata. His eyes widened as he hastily leaped in the air floating and circled the boy, trying to get him awake. 

"This idiot…" The ghost muttered under his breath as he shook the brunette awake. Hinata perked up and immediately looked at the board in front of him. 

"Mr. Hinata…?" Saihara asked while turning around. Hinata's eyes opened up, his brain no longer groggy for sleep. Komaeda looked at him with an angered expression, his brow furrowed as he pointed to the equation on the board. 

"Do you know the answer to the question on the board?" Mr. Saihara asked once again. This time all eyes were directed onto Hinata. Right before the ultimate was about to respond with a 'no,' Komaeda whispered something in his ear.

"It's D."

Hinata grinned mischievously at the ghost before turning to his teacher. 

"The answer is D.," Hinata said, shrugging with a smug smile on his face. Mr. Saihara's face lit up. 

"Great job Hinata! I wouldn't expect less from you!" Mr. Saihara praised him. Hinata smirked; maybe this ghost wasn't such a bad thing. 

"I'm not doing that for you again." Komaeda crossed his arms and floated over to the window seal. Hinata just laughed at the ghost and turned his attention back to the blackboard where Mr. Saihara was placing another question on the board. Hinata looked at the spirit who was examining outside, which just happened to be snowing. The student carefully got the attention of the ghost in his grasp and motioned him to come closer. The ghost landed on the ground and waltzed over to Hinata, bending down so Hinata could whisper his message to him.

"Can you help me with math? You seem to be good at it…" Hinata gave a sheepish smile his way. Komaeda only smiled brightly before excitingly responding. 

"Of course I can!" Komaeda said in a cheerful tone, making Hinata giggle and ruffle his hair. Soon after the ultimate uttered his message, the bell rang throughout the halls, alerting the students of Hope's Peak it's time for their next class. Komaeda made a small surprised sound and floated over to the door frame examining the passing students. 

"Okay, students, it's time to advance to your next class. Have a rest of your day!" Mr. Saihara said his goodbye and walked out of the classroom, Mrs. Akamatsu waving bye behind him. 

Hinata picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder, advancing his way out of the classroom, his ghost accompaniment following soon after.

"So, Hinata-Kun, where are you going next?" The ghost floated in front of the student and tilted his head. 

"Gym class," Hinata said while walking abnormally fast as if he was rushing. Komaeda's eyes widened.

"G-Gym c-class-" Komaeda flushed and stuttered his eyes wide and mouth agape. Hinata gave him a confused look. Was gym class bad..?

"U-Uh ya, is that a problem?" Hinata asked with a slight frown tugging at his lips. Komaeda vigorously shook his head and mouthed, 'no, sorry.' Hinata only brushed it off and kept jogging to gym class, Komaeda hesitantly following after. 

…

"S-So we are here…" Komaeda chuckled nervously, scratching behind his neck. Hinata lifted his eyebrow a little in a confused manner.

"Is that bad?" Hinata asked only to get a restless ghost in response. 

"N-No, not at all! Forget I ever said anything!" He uttered, floating into the open boys changing room. Fortunately for the ghost, no boy was in the changing room due to Mr. Saihara letting Hinata's class out early. The spirit exhaled a breath he didn't know he had in him and landed on his feet only to get startled by Hinata walking in. 

The brunette reached over to his locker and undid the lock swinging open the door with a little bit too much force. He then threw his book bag in and took out a gym uniform consisting of a white shirt and lengthy blue shorts with white drawstrings. Komaeda stood there, unable to move before he finally snapped out of it. 

"Y-You know I'm just g-gonna…" and with that, the ghost scurried out the locker room and floated outside, slamming the door behind him and putting his hands on his head. 

Hinata giggled a bit, realizing what the ghost was so flustered and fidgety about. He shrugged it off and slowly slipped on his clothes, making sure not to be too early to class. 

…

The ghost hastily floated over to the gym and went through the metal doors. He started taking deep breaths, trying to regain his stolen breath. Soon he perked up his head, noticing something. No person was in the gym. The last time he was in this school before he died, that is, the girls would always go to the gym first to avoid complications. He whipped his head around, searching around the lavish gym for a sign of any human around but no luck. That's when his eyes caught a blackboard with a written message in chalk. The sign read 'Outside gym class today. Please bring your jacket and sweatpants.' Komaeda looked at the news wide-eyed. 

So they allow outside gym now...fun... 

The ghost then looked at the sign with a confused visage before briskly floating over to a window. 

It was snowing. Did they do outside gym while snowing? 

Komaeda only shrugged and slightly pushed open the doors enough for him to slip through without anyone noticing. There he saw all the girls of Hope's Peak, all happily chatting about each other. He smiled to himself. It looks like Hope's Peak still kept some stuff the same after the tragedy she started. He gagged mentally at the mention but still continued floating, curiously looking for Chiaki, currently the only other person that could see him. Soon his gaze fixated on her peach-colored shoulder-length hair and rushed over to her. 

"Oh! Komaeda!" She whispered happily, a gleaming smile on her face. Komaeda sheepishly smiled at her reaction and noted something in his brain. Although at first glance you couldn't see it, she was freezing. Komaeda's lips tugged into a frown, worrying Chiaki as she shivered. 

"Chiaki...you look really cold.." He sympathetically noted her figure. She only gave a small nod, hugging herself, trying to salvage a little warmth for her body. Soon Komaeda closed his eyes and cupped his hands, emitting a small fire. He opened his eyes to see a shocked and joyful Chiaki; her shaking put at a minimum. Soon her expression turned into a worried one as her eyebrows furrowed. Komaeda cocked an eyebrow, gesturing for her to speak her mind.

"Won't someone like...see that?" She asked, a little worried, getting a raspy laugh from Komaeda. 

"No, no person can see." He smiled, and she nodded, going a little closer to the small blazing fire. Soon she peeked her head up and looked at Komaeda with a slight smirk.

"So, what do you think of Hinata-" Before she could finish her sentence, the group of boys entered outside. Some girls scowled at the appearance while some went starry-eyes. Komaeda's gaze fixated on Hinata as he talked to a guy with braided pink hair and sharp teeth, mentally scaring the shit out of Komaeda.

He didn't know sharks were going to this school.

Hinata then directed his eyes to Chiaki and Nagito and muttered an audible' be right back' to the shark and ambled over to the ghost and their friend. 

"Woah, you got fire?" Hajime questioned, pointing to the fire with a questioning gaze. Komaeda nodded with a proud smile before closing his eyes and making the fire a tad bit bigger.

"I wanted to warm up Chiaki. She felt cold." Nagito said with a careless shrug. 

"I didn't know ghosts have abilities," Hajime said with a small chuckle, making Komaeda smile before responding.

"Well, not all ghosts have abilities. Remember when Kokichi, the other ghost, said that he needed the leader to give you guys a wish? I'm the leader of the seven mysteries of the school." Komaeda smiled happily at the two students. Suddenly, Hajime tensed up, making Nagito's eyes widen in slight fear.

"Hinata-Kun, are you okay…" He asked, letting go of the fire in his hands and placing them gingerly on Hinata's shoulders. 

"Did you just say SEVEN mysteries?!" Hinata said a little louder, then welcomed, making quite a few heads turn. 

"Oh ya. There are seven main ghosts roaming around this school. Me being the main one. Say, have you ever heard of my rumor?" Komaeda uttered with a tilt of his head. Chiaki and Hinata vigorously shook their heads in response, intrigued about Komaeda's rumor.

"Well, it goes that if you open a book to a certain page, I will appear. Then I will have a wheel that has three placements. One being death, another life, and another wish. Most people get death, which pains me to do, but it's their fault for summoning." Komaeda spoke carelessly and casually as if he didn't just talk of killing people. Hinata and Chiaki both exchanged glances before they glanced at Komaeda, speechless. Komaeda then nervously waved his hands in front of their faces with an anxious chuckle.

"But don't worry! My rumor is the only one with death involved. Plus, my rumor isn't prevalent, to begin with." He smiled at them, which made the two relieved before Chiaki looked up at him with a disoriented expression.

"But the other guy...I think his name is Kokichi...his rumor had death involved." She said with a finger on her chin. Hinata nodded in agreement. 

Komaeda stood still. His eyes widened as an intense worrying sensation went over his ghostly body. His breath became hitched as he started a coughing fit at the back of his throat. The two students looked at him, worry evident in their eyes, as the spirit blinked a few times and looked at the students, a determined visage on his features.

"Go to the library and break time." and with that, Komaeda leaped in the air and rapidly floated away from the gym, leaving the two students partially shocked.

"Hinata, what do you think that was…?" Chiaki asked the brunette, earning a disappointed sigh.

"I'm not sure." The brunette muttered, exchanging a glance with his best friend before looking ahead to their P.E. coach Mrs. Sakura and Mrs. Asahina.


	4. Gentle Smiles and Despairing Assumptions

Komaeda swiftly hovered across the hallways, taking sharp twists and turns to get to the 53rd classroom. He didn't take another thought about his actions. If his assumptions were correct, the whole school, in general, was in deep shit. He made his way over to the hallway where the 53rd classroom stood. Just where he needed to go. 

Finally arriving, he skidded to a stop before violently swinging open the door, almost cracking it in the process. He entered the classroom with a menacing scowl and wide eyes, grasping the attention of the short ghost. 

Kokichi has his feet propped up on the desk where he sat, lazily drinking a purple liquid, better known as Panta. His violet eyes locked with Komaeda as he just grinned. The grinned consisted of pure malice and torture as his eyes shimmered in the dim lighting of the room. Komaeda could see the intention of the playful grin in plain sight. Between the lines, it held despair and desperation.

Komaeda forcefully landed on the ground, cautiously walking up to the boy, who he thought was under the impression of a certain someone. Soon he advanced his way up to the desk, where he slammed his hands on the desk, making Kokichi jump in surprise.

"What got your nerves in a bundle?" The purple-haired boy asked with an obnoxious giggly tone, only irritating Komaeda more. 

"Did you…?" Komaeda began to question in a dark, warning tone. Kokichi only giggled under his cold gaze and took his feet off the desk, sitting up straight. Kokichi shifted uncomfortably under the latter's gaze but upheld a signature grin. 

Komaeda lifted his hands from the table and put them in his pockets with a solemn sigh. A sad chuckle escaped his lips as he spoke.

"Sorry...trying to scare you shitless wasn't the solution...but please answer honestly...are you?" Komaeda didn't dare say the last part, hoping Kokichi could pick up on his implication. Kokichi didn't budge or utter a word. He only grinned the same grin. Komaeda rubbed his temples in frustration, feeling a throbbing headache come to mind. 

"Please, Kokichi, I need to know!" Komaeda pleaded in a nervous and frustrated tone as he anxiously paced around the room. He then hastily walked over to Kokichi and grasped the purple boy's hands in his own.

"Just tell me...did you see…" Komaeda struggled to say the last part in fear it would spark a panic attack. "D-Did you see her…" Komaeda said forcefully, shutting his eyes as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. He opened his eyes a wink only to see Kokichi with a new pleasant smile.

"Say her name Ko-chan~!" Kokichi spoke in a sing-songy voice, making Komaeda wince in surprise. 

Komaeda's eyes widened as he processed his friend's request. He let go of the ghost's hands and stumbled back a little. A shiver crawled up his back as his mind swirled with recurring thoughts of tragedy that shook him to the core. 

"Why in the world would I ever say her name again!?" Komaeda asked, bringing his right hand close to his chest, his left tightly gripping his upper right arm. 

Kokichi's whole face dropped into an emotionless visage as his eyes drastically darkened, no more shimmering in the dim-lit room. 

"I need you to say her name." Kokichi stood up from the chair and ambled up to the frightened taller male. Komaeda stood there, fearfully quizzing what happened to his friend. He felt a tedious ringing start playing in his ears as the warm not-so-welcomed feeling of nausea washed over him. Soon his mind fogged up, his eyes half-lidded and hazy as distressing darkness succumbed him.

…

Hinata groaned in annoyance as a piece of crumpled paper hit the back of his head. With a scowl, he turned around and bent down harshly, gripping the piece of paper off the wooded classroom floor. Returning to his desk, he hid the note in his lap, praying the teacher couldn't see. Uncrumpling the letter and keeping the noise to a minimum, he stared at it before finally reading it. 

It read, "What do you think happened to Komaeda? By: Chiaki"

Hinata looked up to verify that no person had their eyes on him before reaching into his desk to bring out a lined note card. He carefully picked up his pen and started writing a simple message on the note reading 'I don't know.' before crinkling it up into a tiny ball and backhanding it to Chiaki. 

The gamer's soft hand gingerly brushed the brunettes as he grabbed the letter, opening it and reading it. Hinata could hear her audible sigh behind him but ignored it. Soon another note hit the side of his head, a little harder this time, making him sneer. 

He gripped the letter again and opened it, only to see out of the corner of his eye a particular purple-haired ghost, carrying what seemed to be a knocked-out Komaeda bridal style with a worried expression. 

Dropping the note to the floor with a light thud, he shared a glance with Chiaki, who also seemed to notice as she whipped her head around, her eyes widening becoming slightly anxious. Soon the brunette's mouth ran before his disagreeing thoughts as he raised his hand standing up from his desk, alerting his classmates and teacher, Mrs. Harukawa.

"Can I go to the restroom?" The student sheepishly asked, earning a glare from his teacher. Soon Mrs. Harukawa sighed and nodded, Hinata sprinting out the door. 

"Hey, Chiaki…" A voice spoke out to Chiaki. She raised her head from her desk and looked at Hinata's friend and her classmate, Kazuichi Soda. She tilted her head a tad before responding.

"Yeah, Soda?" Chiaki asked, a little fidgety. Her newly found spirit friend just was found unconscious; how could you not be at least a little scared?

"Are you and Hinata okay? I saw you guys passing notes, and you both seemed to both turn really worried out of nowhere." The shark leaned over and whispered over to Chiaki, making sure not to alert their strict (and sometimes scary) teacher. Chiaki's head now lifted fully, all trances of tiredness disappearing in an instant. 

"Oh haha...we are fine…" She spoke as she nervously fiddled with a piece of her soft hair twirling it around in her fingers. "Just some news, that's all." She concluded with a gentle smile motioning for Soda to stop talking. 

Soda eyed her but gave a slow nod and went back to slouching in his chair, his arms dangling off the end of the desk. He was clearly suspicious of the previous actions, but as long as he didn't come close to finding out the truth, everything was going to be alright. 

Soon a closing door brought Chiaki out of her spiraling thoughts. It was Hinata with an anxious yet stern expression on his face. He glanced at Chiaki and motioned with his hand to the door. Chiaki tilted her head in confusion but let it slide, considering she could talk to him after class. 

…

"Chiaki, we are going to the library." Hinata pushed his chair in and grabbed his book bag, once again swinging it over his shoulder. Chiaki only kept a stern expression on her face as she responded.

"Figured." 

Hinata stopped and stood still staring at the girl with a confused countenance.

"Figured? What do you mean?" The brunette asked, confused. Chiaki sighed and looked up at him with a dull expression.

"Hinata, are you dumb?" Chiaki deadpanned. Hinata, offended, dramatically put a hand on his chest.

"What?! No!" He retorted, making the girl stifle a laugh. 

"Let's just go." She said softly as she gripped Hinata's wrist and dragged him over to the library.

…

They approached the large doors of the library and nervously stood there. Was Komaeda okay? That they both didn't know…

Chiaki, struggling, managed to open up the great doors and waltzed outside, leaving Hinata behind her. She looked up to see the purple-haired ghost at the top of the glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling, holding Komaeda in his arms. He soon gracefully floated down and appeared before the two students. He held out Komaeda to them, and Hinata picked him up with ease. 

"Glad you made it~! I thought you abandoned him for a second!" The ghost laughed playfully, a happy glint in his eye as he circled the group before landing on the ground. Komaeda's head was uncomfortably dangling off Hinata's shoulder. Chiaki poked the brunette's shoulder to alert him of Komaeda's uncomfortable status. Hinata looked down at Komaeda, and with a sigh, he picked up Komaeda's head and placed it on his chest. A smile grew on Komaeda's lips as he snuggled closer into Hinata's chest, the brunette heavily blushing. 

"Anyway, I'm off~ Bye Bye~!" Kokichi zoomed past the trio and advanced back to his designated classroom. Hinata then strolled over to the bookshelf and gingerly placed Komaeda against it, sighing and wiping the invisible dust off his black blazer. 

"So," The ultimate turned to his friend. "What are we going to do with him?" Hinata asked, putting his hands on his hips after adjusting his tie. Chiaki gave a closed-eyed smile before softly yawning.

"Wait till he wakes up." She glanced at the sleeping ghost. She wondered what could have caused all of this. In fact, the two forgot to even ask Kokichi what happened to him. All Chiaki knew is that an unpleasant sensation fell before the air when that purple ghost was around. She knew in her mind they couldn't trust him, no matter how believable any story he told could be. 

Then as if on queue, Komaeda awoke, blinking a few times to get used to the library's painfully bright light. He then fixed his gaze to the two before a panicked expression overcame him. 

"I need-" He tried floating but abruptly got cut off by a crushing pain in his veins to the back of his head. He plopped back down against the bookshelf and warily touched the back of his head and winced, Hinata soon rushing over to aid him. 

"Ko, take it easy; you don't look well." Hinata softly smiled and leaned down on one knee to the sitting Komaeda as the brunette gently took the ghosts hand away from his head. Chiaki wanted to make a comment on the newly found nickname but figured it wasn't the time. She'll bring it up later. 

"You look panicked. What happened?" Chiaki spoke, giving a concerned frown. Komaeda looked at the ground before looking Chiaki dead in the eyes. The playful spark that Hinata saw when they first met the ghost was gone; all that was left was a dark, serious, monotone gaze.

"Anything Kokichi says you do not trust him. None of you follow or trust any ghosts until I get my suspicions cleared, okay?" Komaeda quizzed, glaring at the two bewildered students. 

Soon Hinata spoke up with a concerned tonality, making Komaeda face him. 

"Komaeda, can you please not do anything...hasty or dangerous…?" Hinata said with a soft, nervous smile, which Komaeda replicated a small gleam in his eyes and a light blush. 

"Hinata, don't worry about me. I'm not exactly worth your thoughts. I just need to get something a little cleared." Komaeda spoke in a gentle caring tone making Chiaki and Hinata both relax, relieved to finally release the bottled-up tension they had throughout the day. Something caught the two students' attention, though. 

"Ko...you are definitely worth our thoughts," Chiaki spoke in a determined manner earning a sheepish chuckle from Komaeda.

"Sorry, sorry I slipped up." Komaeda apologized, shaking his hands, attempting to cover up his self-deprecating act. 

"Now…" Komaeda sluggishly stood up, trying hard not to stumble on his own feet. "I'm getting on my way." Komaeda waved bye to the two ultimates and walked out of the library, hands in pockets, the ends of his coat gently swinging from side to side as he strode into the school. 

"Do you think it was a good idea befriending Komaeda?" Hinata asked with a doubting smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh definitely. For more than one reason." Chiaki smirked and watched as the ghost slowly exited the library. 

"You can finally find someone to love Hajime Hinata."


	5. You made a discovery?

"Find someone to love?!" Hinata practically screamed in disbelief. 

"Chiaki, I'm fully capable of finding a HUMAN to love, NOT a GHOST!" Hinata yelled to his friend, emphasizing a particular three words. The brunette then strolled, his footsteps echoing throughout the extensive library, to a bookshelf and skimmed through the titles, trying to find one that piqued his interest. Chiaki walked over to him and roughly placed her hand on his shoulder, startling him. 

"And who says you can't fall in love with a ghost?" Chiaki asked, her brow furrowed with a frown plastered on her face. Hinata sighed and inched away from the bookshelf, taking off Chiaki's hand in the process. 

"Ya sure he's cute, but that doesn't mean I can fucking love him!" Hinata crossed his arms and huffed with frustration and disappointment. Chiaki looked at his state and tried to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" The brunette narrowed his eyes to slits and eyed Chiaki. He was hoping to appear at least a tad bit intimidating. 

"Nothing sorry." The gamer replied before lazily waving her hand in a dismissing motion. 

"We should get to our last class. We have to work on partner projects today." Chiaki said with a slight bow of her head. Partner projects were always a drag, mostly because the two were always paired and wouldn't direct their attention to any study material. The two students' grades usually plummeted after that, and Chiaki still recovered, Hinata...not so much.

"Fine, we best get on our way then." Hinata grabbed the sleepy gamer's wrist and hauled her over to their next class. 

…

It was a dark, lit room, the only source of light the glow from the ghostly figures surrounding a single table. A location map of the school rolled out on the wooden desk, Komaeda plotting his finger on designated spots, eyes narrowed, as everyone watched in anticipation. If the ghosts were correct, their leader was currently trying to pin-point Kokichi Ouma, No. 6's location.

"Komaeda…" Sayaka asked in a troubled tonality grasping the attention of the fluffy-haired ghost. Everyone's attention directed onto her, making her shift anxiously among the dead gazes. 

"Yes, Sayaka?" Komaeda asked, a soft smile present on his features, making Sayaka's nerves calm down. 

"Where is Ouma? He's usually the first one at these meetings, and we haven't been able to find him?" Sayaka quizzed, the shaking in her voice evident. Did she also discover the secret of Kokichi's rumor in some way?

Komaeda's gaze darkened as his face contorted with disgust, surprising the other ghosts that surrounded him. 

"You mean No.6?" The leader asked, checking his fingernails in boredom. The rest of the ghosts let out small gasps as chatter came among the few. Assumptions and gossip flew around the room as fast as sound, and Komaeda only stood there soaking in all of it like a dry sponge. 

Komaeda knew that they only called ghosts by their numbers when something was majorly wrong with the other. It was a huge offense to be contacted by their number, and no spirit in the council wanted to undergo it, yet the leader just used it against the second-highest member. It was evident in the air that an obstacle had taken place.

Komaeda's lips tugged at a scowl, and he harshly slammed his hands to the table, grabbing the attention of the wide-eyed ghosts, still in shock. 

"That's enough." He tried to contain a steady voice, his calm mask cracking into bits every passing minute. "I believe that someone is back." As he spoke, the surrounding ghosts became more fearful.

"May I ask who is this someone," Celestia spoke against the crowd. Hand over her mouth, she glared at Komaeda, who just seemed to flash one back, his more menacing. 

"Before I say my presumptions, let me ask something of all of you." Komaeda took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you noticed anything strange throughout the school?" 

The ghosts all shook their heads in disagreement but one. 

"Nyeh...I sense a weird aura...like despair and death." Himiko Yumeno No.1 spoke up, trying to surpass a long yawn she had been holding in. 

"Is that so spirit?" Gundam Tanaka No.3 uttered, his voice deep and distressed, his facial features contorted in anger and anxiousness. Komaeda leaned back against the tiled wall and crossed his arms, and watched the two foolish ghosts argue over each other. 

"Nahahahha~! Leader leader!" Komaeda perked his head to hear a loud, energetic voice and familiar laugh of Angie Yonaga No.5. Komaeda gave her a dark gaze, angered about the previous actions and how childish his crew was acting in this situation. 

"Yes, Yonaga?" He asked, his menacing gaze lingering. Yonaga only smiled joyfully, her energy practically brightening up the dark atmosphere and temper. 

"I think us ghosts should investigate!" She clasped her hands in a prayer formation. "Auta says it is the best option!" She laughed, swaying back and forth, her white pigtails swiftly swinging, wacking nearby ghosts in the face. 

Komaeda's gaze softened as he thought for a moment. Although Yonaga wasn't wrong that it might be the wisest decision to investigate, Komaeda couldn't help but think of the 'what ifs.' His council could be hurt, manipulated; the possibilities showed no ends. 

"Yonaga, if we do that, we must be careful…" Komaeda dipped his head low. Yonaga only looked at him with a frown and floated behind him, gingerly placing a hand on his head, running her fingers through his soft silky hair. 

"Oh, Ko... don't worry...Auta has told me you have human friends...I can take care of everyone while you have adventures with them!" Yonaga's voice was soft and sincere, bringing an appreciated grin onto the leader's face. "Also, I know you think it's Junko~ The nasty enemy of Auta! Don't worry, Ko; we will find out if it's her or not!" Angie spoke, her words like sugar and honey giving Komaeda a sense of hope. 

"Thank you, Yonaga...if anything happens with the group, you get me, got it?" Komaeda lifted his head and locked eyes with her, a determined smile and gleaming eyes peering at her, brightening Yonaga's mood. Soon, the ghost girl saluted playfully and floated by Komaeda.

"Nahahah~! If I could have everyone's wonderful undivided attention!" Yonaga clapped joyfully, grasping the six other ghosts' attention. 

"Ko~mae~da has stuff he needs to attend to, so I will be in charge for the day!" The other ghosts nodded, showing they understood. Angie turned her head to see Komaeda standing with a proud smile on his lips. She then nodded with a firm smile, motioning for Komaeda to enjoy the rest of the school day. Komaeda gave her one last grin before scurrying out the door, making his way to Hinata and Chiaki's Science class. 

…

"Chiaki, you can't keep falling asleep!" Hinata abruptly shook his friend awake. Chiaki's eyes fluttered open, looking at Hinata with a murderous gaze.

"How dare you wake me up from my naps," Chiaki said in a low tone, making shivers crawl up Hinata's spine. Once Hinata gained the confidence to retort, he firmly shot back at her.

"Well, I had to wake you up for us to work on this project!" Hinata firmly gripped the gamer's shoulders and looked at her with a scowl. Chiaki, in return, only gave a small yawn, disregarding Hinata's existence as a whole. 

"Hinata, what kind of ultimate hope are you if you can't do a project by yourself," Chiaki whispered, dozing off into a peaceful state of sleep.

"Chiaki, we do this project together, yet you and your dumb sleep schedule can't focus on school!" Hinata rejoined harshly, making sure that his friend heard his insult loud and clear. Chiaki's eyes opened as she looked at Hinata, her soft, sympathetic smile long gone. 

The two students continued to pepper each other with insults, the attacks getting more personal as the quarrel continued. Soon a familiar ghost gracefully floated in the air, skimming the perimeter for his friends. 

His eyes landed on the two ultimates as they appeared to be fighting. Soon lips formed into a frown as he cautiously floated over to the two. 

Komaeda could easily overhear their obnoxious argument. He could see the tears both of them were holding back in their eyes and the sobs Hinata was keeping hidden in his throat.

Did the meer argument become this bad…?

Taking no time to consult his actions, he rushed into action, quickly coming between the two, a glare and sparkle of concern and anger in his eyes. Chiaki and Hinata both looked at the ghost boy with wide eyes. 

"What happened?" Komaeda demanded to know, sitting down on the floor scooting between them. Chiaki shook her head and rubbed her eyes, her lips trembling. Hinata only stubbornly turned his head in the other direction, refusing to look either in the eye.

"It's my fault...sorry," Chiaki sniffled, blinking her eyes to push back the tears clouded at the corners of her eyes. Komaeda's anger disappeared, leaving only concern and sympathy in its place. He softly yet firmly held her shoulders in place before speaking to her.

"Look, I'm sure whatever happened between you two was just a small misunderstanding. We aren't going to blame the fault on anyone here, okay?" He questioned the two, Chiaki gripping him in a tight hug, while Hinata just held his head down, still avoiding contact with the two. 

"Hinata...tell me what happened first." Komaeda glanced at the brunette, still hugging Chiaki and rubbing calming circles on her back. Hinata looked up at him with a grim expression, eyes glossy and cheeks flustered. 

"No." 

Komaeda just sighed before turning to Chiaki, who was whipping her tears and snot on his jacket. He didn't mind; he was just glad if he could help his friends in any way he could.

"So Chiaki, can you explain?" Komaeda asked softly, patting the girl's head in an attempt to comfort her. Chiaki looked up at Komaeda before releasing her grip and looking up at him.

"W-Well Hinata told me to wake up, and it's my fault cause I aggravated him," Chiaki spoke, holding her head down, ashamed. Before Komaeda could utter another word, Hinata abruptly interrupted him.

"Chiaki, remember we aren't pointing blame. It was my fault because I was too harsh." Hinata spoke with a sincere smile tugging at his lips. Komaeda glanced at both at them, a joyous smile gracing his face before he averted his gaze to the textbooks and study material in front of him. 

The ghost tugged on Hinata's blazer sleeve, getting his attention as he pointed to the books. 

"Ya Ko?" The brunette asked the ghost. Komaeda glanced at him and back at the books before speaking.

"Did this all start because you guys were struggling with a project?"

Hinata and Chiaki both lowered their heads down as Komaeda sighed. He picked up the lengthiest book and started to flip through the pages, gathering as much material as he could. 

"Got it. Let's get to work on this project" Komaeda happily pumped his fist in the air with a determined smile making Chiaki and Hinata return the favor. 

"So first, what we need to do is we need to make this presentation look professional, and judging by what we have so far, you definitely didn't do that." Komaeda had a sheepish smile, both Hinata and Chiaki eyeing him. 

"Ko, just tell us how to do this." 

"And here I thought the ultimate hope would be more knowledgeable."

"Don't test me."

Komaeda gave a breathy chuckle before picking up a pencil and jotting down bullet point notes for the section on the provided paper. Hinata and Chiaki watched his every move, taking in the knowledge of his ways like a sponge. 

Focusing hard on the task given to Komaeda, he didn't notice Angie approaching him before her voice took him out of his trance.

"Nyahahaha~! Ko~mae~da! I assume these are your human friends?" Angie's cheerful sing-songy voice startled Komaeda, making him accidentally break the pencil lead. Hinata and Chiaki, who couldn't see nor hear the girl ghost made a confused gesture to Komaeda, Hinata tilting his head a little. 

"Hey Angie, you can make yourself visible?" Komaeda quizzed, not taking a glance at the girl. Angie nodded and made her hands a praying formation, slowly revealing herself. Chiaki beamed at the girl while Hinata just smiled. 

"Woah…" Chiaki stared at the ghost starry-eyed. Angie only gave her signature laugh before poking Nagito in the shoulder.

"KoKo~ We found something!" Angie sang, once again putting her hands in a prayer formation. Komaeda tilted his head at her with a questioned look.

"Oh ya? What is it?" He asked. 

"Maybe you should come and see." Angie put her hands on her hips and beamed a closed-eyed smile to the trio. Komaeda sighed before getting up from his seating and leaping in the air, floating. 

"Let's go then." Komaeda's stern and determined tone put a grin on Angie's face as the two ghosts floated out of the classroom. 

"Well, Chiaki, let's get this project done. Then we can finally go home." Hajime furrowed his brow with a glimmering smile. Chiaki nodded and reciprocated his smile, picking up the pencil, jotting down notes.

…

The cool breeze brushed through the hot pink-haired ultimate and the blonde leader. Light pink cherry blossoms floated down from the rustling trees, softly landing on the ground, standing out against the dry grey concrete sidewalk. Soon the mechanic looked at his friend, eyes narrowed.

"Fuyu, have you noticed anything weird with Hajime and Chiaki?" The shark asked, continuing to walk side-by-side with his friend. Fuyuhiko's head perked up at the mention of them as he titled his head.

"No...why?" The blonde muttered under his breath. Kazuichi only signed solemnly before responding.

"I don't know, man...something is off. Majorly off." 

Fuyuhiko shrugged in response, not knowing what his shark friend was rambling about. Kazuichi sneered before giving a toothy grin.

"I'm going to spy on them tomorrow!" Kazuichi spoke with full confidence, putting his hands in his hips and dramatically puffing his chest out. Fuyuhiko scoffed before turning to him.

"You're gonna fucking spy on them?" He asked with a smirk and cock of the eyebrow. Kazuichi only nodded.

"Hmph, good fucking luck with that." Fuyuhiko scoffed in disbelief. Kazuichi frowned at his friend's mistrust.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Kazuichi retorted defensively, shouting. Fuyuhiko shook his head with an obnoxious smirk.

"Least you aren't talking about Sonia." The blonde leader shrugged. Suddenly Kazuichi's eyes widening before he started giving a goofy grin, small sparkles evident in his eyes. 

"On the topic of Sonia! Wasn't she beautiful today!?" Kazuichi spoke with passion, fawning over the blonde princess. 

"I shouldn't have fucking mentioned that…"


	6. The Beginning of Three Spies

Angie hastily dragged Komaeda down the empty hallways of Hope's Peak wearing her signature smile, which always seemed to put Komaeda's frazzled nerves at peace. Soon she finally neared the 53rd classroom; approaching it made her smile dim. Komaeda looked up to see the other ghosts all having distraught visages, making his brows furrowed in concern. 

"So what have you guys found," Komaeda spoke up, giving an individual glance at each ghost in the council. Angie tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the floor where a glistening cherry red broken acrylic nail tip laid. 

Komaeda's eyes widened as he tried to think positively, but all that came up were the countless lives she took and the torture she put innocent people through. Grief, fear, and agitation came over him like a title wave, engulfing his whole body in a state of shock. Breath hitched and body shaky, he knelt, gingerly picking up the nail and examining it. 

Maybe it wasn't enough evidence to 100% prove she was here, but it was certainly enough to get it started. The fluffy-haired ghosts sighed, glancing up at his crew with a sincere and warming smile.

"Thank you," Komaeda spoke, glaring at the ground. Glancing up again, he gave a closed-eyed smile and continued to talk, voice a little shaky. "It's almost nighttime, so you guys should return to your designated places and sleep for a little." 

All the ghosts responded with a sweet, loving smile and floated away, returning back to their rooms, chatter breaking among some of them. 

"I hope we can find Ouma-Kun soon…" Angie's voice spoke low in grim. Komaeda only nodded, a dejected lour plastered on his face.

"I'll make sure to find him. He couldn't have disappeared so suddenly, so he must be around the school somewhere." Komaeda said, giving Angie a reassuring glance. Angie nodded, and with a dip of her head, she floated off to room 45, the art room.

"Time to examine this.." Komaeda muttered under his breath, putting the nail in his coat pocket, landing on the ground, strolling to the library, his wispy white hair bouncing with every step as his green coat gently swayed. 

Time to see what new discoveries he could make tonight.

… (Next morning)

"Yo soul-bro!" Hinata heard a familiar voice call from behind him. Soon his friend Kazuichi Soda came up behind him, roughly patting his back and starting a conversation. Hinata took a glance behind him to see Kazuichi's toothy grin, his sharp teeth glistening.

"Hey, Kaz." Hinata greeted the male and continued walking, Kazuichi advancing his way from behind Hinata to beside him. 

"Sooo soul-bro, I just kinda wanted to ask you something…" Kazuichi spoke with a nervous grin, playing with one of the braids made on his hair. Hinata looked at him with a questioning gaze and tilted his head.

"Fire away." The brunette muttered, closing his eyes to enjoy the small spark of peace he had of the morning breeze. 

"Well, you and Chiaki have been acting kinda strange, and I just wanted to check-in." Kazuichi gave a thumbs up and slung his arm over Hinata. The ultimate's eyes shot open with hazard as he looked at Kazuichi like some stranger who just assaulted him. 

Kazuichi tilted his head, his grin disappearing into a suspicious lour. 

So there was something going on…

Almost on instinct, Hinata redirected his emotions, a forced, pleasant smile plastered on his face, holding together his cracking anxious facade. 

"Kaz, don't be silly," The brunette groaned. "Nothing is wrong with us." Hinata swatted away the arm slung over his shoulder and started walking faster, leaving Kazuichi behind him. 

Kazuichi, of course not paying attention, began to talk again, only to open his eyes and realize how Hinata was ahead of him. 

"Soul-bro let me-" The mechanic was cut off by Hinata's wavering cheery voice. 

"Sorry, Kaz! Gotta go help a teacher! Talk to you some other time." Hinata hurried off, leaving a disappointed and highly suspicious Kazuichi in the dust.

Now I know something's off. Ha, wait till Fuyu hears about this!

…

Hinata sprinted towards the entrance of the school, not wasting a minute to regain his stolen breath. Making it to the gate, he bent over, putting his hands on his knees, and panted, desperately breathing in air from what felt like a marathon. 

"Jee, what happened to you?" A distinct raspy voice spoke up in a taunting manner. Hinata slightly lifted his head to see Komaeda gracefully sitting on the thin stairwell rail; a playful smirk graced his lips. Hinata groaned, standing up straight and adjusting his uniform. 

"A little thing that is none of your concern Ko," Hinta spoke with a small sigh; a chuckle followed after. Komaeda carelessly shrugged and hopped off the rail, floating around Hinata and pushing him towards the door.

"Best get one your way! Chiaki and I were waiting in the library for you." Komaeda crossed his arms and groaned, earning a glare from Hinata. The ghost put his hands up defensively and laughed at Hinata, only getting angrier with each movement the spirit took. 

"Let's just go," Hinata grumbled, pushing past his ghost companion and swinging open to doors to the school. Komaeda looked at him with wide eyes before chuckling to himself, following the brunette in the school. 

…

Hidden in a bush, Kazuichi spied from afar, checking and affirming every movement his friend made. 

"Kazuichi, what are you fucking doing?" A voice spoke up. Kazuichi quickly whipped his head around, eye wide, as he glared at his baby-faced friend. Fuyuhiko eyed him disappointed; one eyebrow cocked up with a scowl on his face. 

"Didn't I tell you I'm spying on him today?" Kazuichi whispered, angered by his friend's annoying question. Fuyuhiko made an exasperated face, done with the shark's foolish analytics. 

"Look, I asked him if something was wrong today, and he acted really weird. Dude, I'm telling you! Something is wrong!" Kazuichi spoke with urgency. Fuyuhiko forcefully knelt down in the bush his friend was hiding in and groaned at him. 

"I doubt any shit is going to happen." The blonde roughly patted his friend's back, motioning for him to get up and start walking. 

Despite Fuyuhiko's attempts, the shark didn't get up. 

"I'll call Peko on you." The blonde said with a devious smirk, startling Kazuichi. Eyes wide, the shark leaped up and started running towards the door. Fuyuhiko looked at him with an alarmed and confused visage before shouting.

"Kazuichi, you bastard! Wait for me!"

…

Hinata hastily followed his ghost friend, watching his wispy white hair bounce at every slight movement. Komaeda slowed down his pace, approaching the stairs, waiting for an exasperated Hinata to catch up with him. 

"You're so fast…" Hinata panted, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and his eyes half-lidded. Komaeda only rolled his eyes and scowled before speaking.

"Are you sure you're even the ultimate hope?" Komaeda asked, crossing his arms and leaning into the ultimate, their faces inches apart. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as a light blush made its way to his already flustered expression. A big gulp from Hinata made Komaeda tear his gaze away and go up to the stairwell. 

"Come on, Chiaki is waiting for you." The ghost said half-way up the first half of the stairwell. Hinata groaned before hauling himself up the staircase, a smirking ghost leading his way. 

…

Kazuichi and his baby-faced friend marched along the path to school, conversating about whatever students talked about. Cherry blossoms fluttered in the breeze as the greenery was showered in the morning dew. 

"Hinata must be a fast runner if he could make it all the way here that quick." The grumpy yakuza pouted. 

"Well, he is the ultimate hope. Technically, he runs faster than even Akane." Kazuichi spoke, patting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, only to be swatted away like a piece of garbage. Fuyuhiko looked at him with a smug smile, a mischievous glint in his greenish eyes.

"I would like to see that. Owari would be pissed." Fuyuhiko admitted, chuckling half-way through the statement. Kazuichi joined in the laughter, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"What are you guys talking about~?" 

In the middle of the two conversing boys appeared their short classmate TeruTeru. A scowl and frown appeared on both the ultimates' faces as they looked away from the pervert. 

"Hey! I just wanted to know what you guys are talking about." TeruTeru protested against his classmates' actions and crossed his arms, giving a side-eye to Kazuichi.

"Nothing du-" 

"We wanted to spy on Hinata today. He's acting weird." Kazuichi pumped up a fist and gave a grin. 

"Us?! No, just you fucking bastard!" Fuyuhiko objected. Kazuichi looked at TeruTeru, who was beaming with excitement, stars practically appearing in his eyes. 

"Spy, you say?! Why I would like to join!" The chef leaned into Kazuichi the best he could, the shark putting up his hands defensively and backing up. 

Fuyuhiko pulled TeruTeru away by the ear and groaned.

"Get away from him. You can join if you want. I don't care." The blonde crossed his arms and looked behind him, taking a couple of glances. 

"I thought you weren't in this," Kazuichi smirked, irking Fuyuhiko and bringing his attention back to his friend. 

"Well, you already said I was, so I'm gonna join!" The blonde yelled at his friend. TeruTeru stood between the two, gushing with whatever perverted thoughts he was having. Kazuichi looked down at their classmate and gulped. 

"So you in?" He asked the chef, his tonality showing clear suspicion. Teru Teru nodded as the boys continued to walk to the entrance of the school. 

…

"We should get to class." Chiaki's groggy voice accompanied by a yawn broke the happy chatter of the ghost and the brunette. 

"Eh? But we still have 30 minutes." Hinata tilted his head curiously, wondering why his gamer friend wanted to leave early. 

"Well, I was thinking we could go early to work on that project." Chiaki yawned, her eyes fluttering close, soon dozing off into sleep. 

Komaeda groaned and gracefully floated over to the sleeping girl, blowing a mass amount of cold air in her face, waking her up immediately. The ghost proudly put his hands on his hips from the accomplishment and floated back to Hinata's side, where they shared a high-five. 

"I guess that makes sense." Hinata checked his nails before hurrying out of the seat and making his way to his feet. Chiaki followed after and jumped off the table she was sitting on. 

"Let's go." Chiaki had a determined smile as she waltzed out of the library. Hinata and Komaeda following after. 

…

Komaeda clung to Hinata's backside, hugging from behind and resting his chin on the brunette's shoulders. Brows furrowed, the brunette flushed furiously but refrained from pushing the clingy ghost off. 

"When'd you guys get so close?" Chiaki quizzed, her gaze still fixated on her game, a clear smirk present on her lips if you looked closely. Hinata had the urge to retort his friend, but given that they were in a slightly crowded hallway, someone would definitely hear the out-burst. 

"We never got close," The brunette muttered. "He's just clingy," Hinata whisper yelled, earning a laugh from Chiaki. 

"You guys are acting like a couple right now." Chiaki waved her hand lazily. Hinata groaned and face-palmed, Komaeda in return only snuggling his face into Hinata's back, giving a small hum of recognition. 

…

"Well, guys, are you ready to start our mission." Kazuichi beamed at the two students in front of him, one of which giving a determined smirk and the other providing a low growl. 

"Don't make it sound so dramatic dumbass," Fuyuhiko mumbled under his breath, making Kazuichi's excitement boil down to a pit. TeruTeru, on the other hand, was entirely into the task, already spewing ideas on how to launch the mission. 

"I have my first class with him, so I can look at him from afar, I guess." Fuyuhiko bowed his head down, looking down at the floor.

"Great idea Fuyu!" Kazuichi glittered with excitement. Fuyuhiko looked at him, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Have fun!" Kazuichi shouted as the three students parted their ways. Fuyuhiko groaned as his mind spiraled. 

This is the stupidest thing I have ever done.


	7. Fuyuhiko's Turn + Fire Drills

The blonde ultimate strolled into class, his signature sneer planted on his baby-like features. Sitting at his desk, he saw his targets waltz into class, almost seemingly talking to what seemed like a spirit in between them. Of course, this mysterious object was invisible, not allowing Fuyuhiko to clear his suspicions, but at least the blonde got a piece of knowledge. 

The ultimate mused on his choices, what he could do, or how to get out of this circumstance he willingly brought himself to. 

He plainly stared at the two friends, his vision becoming slightly blurry as his attention dozed off, his twisting thoughts taking full control of his mind. 

"Fuyuhiko?" A soft, warming voice approached the student, seemingly next to him. Fuyuhiko looked up, breaking his concentration, to be met with the pink eyes of Chiaki Nanami who's gaze contained concerning factors. Both hands on his desk, she stood beside him, leaning over in a worrying stance. 

Without a word of recognition, Fuyuhiko looked behind her to see Hinata, his brows furrowed and a questioning glint in his olive-eyes. 

Just as Fuyuhiko was about to return the favor to Chiaki, he noticed a strange movement from Hinata, taking his suspicion to a high. 

Hinata had nudged the air, an angry scowl on his face as he aimlessly whispered an audible 'shhh.' 

Fuyuhiko cocked his head to the side and looked back to Chiaki, who appeared even more anxious than before. 

"Yes, Chiaki?" Fuyuhiko uttered harshly, spitting out the words as they bitterly rolled off his tongue. 

Chiaki only looked at him with a tilt of her head before heavily sighing and walking away, lifting her hands off the desk and stuffing them in her jacket pockets. 

Fuyuhiko, paying his concentration to Hinata again, made his eyes to slits, his lips pursed as he gritted his teeth as an abrupt cold breeze passed him, making him shudder with goosebumps. 

The blonde browsed his thoughts, skimming through the spiraling ideas. It might have been a small gesture of annoyance, maybe a hint, perhaps a way of communication to the blonde? 

Fuyuhiko didn't know for sure, and although he thought over the fact it might be too late to draw conclusions, he did it anyway.

He knew something was up...He just needed to find out what it was…

…

"Hinata-Kun, who is that, and why are they staring at you and Chiaki?" Komaeda put his hands on his hips and frowned, a worried glint in his twirling gray and green eyes. Hinata then irritatedly nudged the ghost before scowling and shushing him without saying a word to the curious spirit. 

"Fine, fine, sorry.." Komaeda cowards down, anxiously scratching behind his neck, his eyes darting to the ground beneath him.

Komaeda could hear his friends and the blonde's small conversation, consisting of a heavy sigh from Chiaki as she sadly strolled back to Hinata. 

The ghost narrowed his eyes in worry and floated over to the boy, gracefully floating around him, the ghost's eyes skimming over the blonde's figure. 

"I wonder why you seem so familiar...?" Komaeda faintly whispered, even though he knew the blonde couldn't see him nor hear him, yet he saw how the ultimate slightly shivered with his presence. 

The ghost let go of his suspicion and shrugged as he hastily floated back to Hinata's desk at the back of the classroom, sitting on the edge of his desk, crossing his legs with a smile. 

"So what are we doing today?" Komaeda asked, jumping off the desk and floating behind Hinata, lazily wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck, nuzzling against the human's neck. 

"Komaeda, don't do that; your hair tickles me," Hinata said, faintly trying to swat away the playful ghost as he laughed.

In return for the favor, Komaeda only nuzzled more into the neck of the student, earning a chuckle of amusement from his friend.

"Komaeda, class is starting, and I can't have you tickling me," Hinata whispered, a little firmer yet still laughing due to the sensation of Komaeda's hair. Komaeda nodded against the ultimates neck and inched away. 

Soon Komaeda landed on the ground, no more floating, and walked over to the window seal, where he leaped back in the air, floating once again, solemnly looking out the window. Hinata noticed Komaeda's expression and identified it as an urge to go outside. 

With a thud, Hinata sneered as he got a sticky note to the head. He looked at Chiaki, who didn't seem to notice as she succumbed in a deep sleep. 

Conflicted, Hinata carefully opened the note, a few distinguished cracks ripping through the air. The brunette stared at the message, narrowing his eyes to see the light and airy writing of who's was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

The note read 'You. Chiaki. Lunch. Today.'

Hinata's eyes widened in question. He was used to the baby-faced blonde's harsh manner and wording, but this seemed out of place even for someone as forceful as him. Hinata crumpled the note, not aware of the approaching ghost coming behind him.

"So what was that?" Komaeda asked curiously, tilting his head to the side a bit. 

Hinata bit his lip and knelt down to his book back, cautiously opening the zipper and hastily stuffing the note in the book bag, avoiding any noise to bring attention to himself. Then the brunette finally responded.

"Fuyuhiko sent a note. He wants to eat lunch with me and Chiaki. It's just a tad bit weird. It was so forceful, you know?" Hinata questioned with a sigh putting his head in his palms. Abruptly he jumped at the sudden blaring of an alarm sounding throughout the school. 

This had to be the worst time to have a fire drill…

But hey! Hinata thought, at least Komaeda can fulfill his urge to go outside!

"Hinata-kun, you coming?" A voice brought Hinata out of his daze. It was Komaeda, scoffing while crossing his arms over his chest. Next to him was Chiaki, who had an equally as annoyed expression.

"Ah..ya sorry coming." Hinata sheepishly returned and hurried out his seat, banging it to the table in an attempt to put it in, and strode beside the ghost and his friend. Komaeda floated in front of the two students, floating backward facing the crowd as he started up small talk.

"So are fire drills common here? I mean, I never paid attention till now." Komaeda quizzed, running his hand through his bed-ridden hair as he continued to float backward. 

Chiaki took her game console out of her pink bunny back bag and started up Gala Omega as she responded.

"Every month. It's tedious." She simply responded, tapping away on her game console.

Komaeda scowled in disappointment as he floated over to her, slipping the game console between her hands and gripping it tightly as he floated up to the roof, a more than safe distance from Chiaki.

"Komaeda!" Chiaki whisper shouted, angered by the ghost's analytics. "Give that back!" She called a little louder, gathering a few people's attention as the gamer looked up to the ceiling where Komaeda was floating with a smirk. 

Hinata covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his growing laughter as Chiaki furiously jumped, trying to reach the mischievous ghost. 

"Sorry, Chiaki, but I can't let you have this. You can have this tomorrow once you study and get some sleep." Komaeda spoke with a soft smile and enduring eyes, showing sincerity for her well-being. 

Chiaki scoffed before facing him with a pout. 

"I guess I get that…" The gamer reluctantly replied, still pouting and crossing her arms. 

Komaeda smiled a gracious smile of appreciation before stuffing the console in his coat pocket, floating down between the two ultimates. 

Soon Hinata had an idea spark in his mind as they approached the doors of the school. 

Interrupting Komaeda and Chiaki's conversation Hinata began to utter his question, Komaeda grinning in response.

"So, how many ghosts are there?" Hinata asked in a curious tone, lazily pointing a finger in Komaeda's direction. Komaeda grinned as he floated behind Hinata, wrapping his arms lovingly around his neck. 

"Well, there are about seven ghosts in total around the school." Komaeda simply put it. Chiaki and Hinata hummed in recognition, taking in the information Komaeda was gladly giving them. 

"You've met me, the leader also the 7th," Komaeda started to explain more, making Hinata and Chiaki grin thoughtfully, glad their ghost friend was willing to talk to them.

"You already met Kokichi the 6th and Angie the 5th." Komaeda continued telling his crew's placements, the brunette and gamer intently listening, interested in the supernatural's life. 

...

"And ya, that's all there is to it," Komaeda concluded with a proud smile, Hinata's mouth agape as Chiaki brightly grinned. 

"That's cool!" Chiaki beamed excitedly, pushing the school's entrance; the cold breeze blew in their face as the bright sun radiated in their eyes. The ashen and sooty clouds were slightly fogged up, a small patch in the sky allowing the sun to shine through. 

"Well, come on! We can go to the old playground over there since it's a fire drill." Chiaki yelled, energy radiating off her as she jogged over to the play area, Hinata and Komaeda following after.

…

"So man, how'd it go?" Kazuichi asked, tightly gripping onto the swing set's chains, Fuyuhiko pushing him, TeruTeru standing to the side.

Fuyuhiko stopped pushing, making Kazuichi whine before responding in a cold tonality.

"There is something definitely going on. It's weird. We need to get to the bottom of it." Fuyuhiko pounded his fist in his palm, a determined glint in his eyes, returning to push Kazuichi on the swing set. 

"Well, TeruTeru, you got their next class, right?" Kazuichi quizzed, his voice wavering due to Fuyuhiko pushing him on the swing. TeruTeru nodded anxiously, pumping a fist in the air with a bright smile. 

"Well, you better do well, bastard," Fuyuhiko uttered, making a balled fist at TeruTeru. The chef scurried away, frightened by the gesture Fuyuhiko made. The blonde sighed in content, beginning to start a conversation again, facing his face to the front of the swing wanting to push the shark again, a closed-eyed scowl on his features.

"Now let's see where-" 

"Fuyu, look out!" 

Soon the swing set aimed back, hitting Fuyuhiko straight in the face, making the yakuza abruptly stumble and fall back with a loud thud. Fuyuhiko gingerly touched his nose, taking note of the warm liquids dripping out of it. He hastily whipped the liquid with the back of his hand and identified it as blood. 

"How did your ass give me a nosebleed!?" Fuyuhiko barked at Kazuichi, who was still seated on the swing, a nervous frown on his face.

"Sorry that my ass is too fat! Maybe Miss Sonia would like that…" Kazuichi's eyes went starry, soon dissipating into endless thoughts of the polite princess, stars practically gleaming his eyes in admiration. Fuyuhiko stared at him in disgust before lazily waving his hand, walking away from his star-struck friend.

"We are both dumb asses here…"

…

Komaeda, Hinata, and Chiaki all stood at the edge of the playground watching as the scene unfolded. 

"Your friends are weird…" Komaeda spoke in a concerned tone, stuffing his hands in his green coat pockets.

"I know…" Hinata and Chiaki said in unison, nodding ever so slightly; their eyes widened as Hinata frowned, Chiaki still shaking her head.

"Trust me...we know..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we got a another fanfic! I have been wanting to write ghost Komaeda for a while so here we are!


End file.
